A variety of kinds of electronic documents exist, such as word processing documents containing mostly text; spreadsheets containing mostly numbers and formulae organized into a grid; slideshow documents organized into a sequence of slides having room for minimal content based on the typical need for them to be legible at a distance; business drawings in which text is associated with shapes connected in a particular configuration, etc. It is typical for a user to use a different monolithic application for performing actions of all kinds with respect to each type of electronic document. For example, word processing documents tend to be created, edited, and presented using a word processing application, while spreadsheet documents tend to be created, edited, and presented using a separate spreadsheet application.